


WorldWide Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Danganrona
Genre: FloweyTheFuccBoi, Fontcest, Frans - Freeform, HorrorTale, Komahina - Freeform, MLP au's... (Pure Cancer), May become more than fluff, Multi, Orangejuice, Pure cancer, Some spoilers for the Danganronpa series., Soriel, TeruTeru x Everyone, The Daily Calender, charisk, danganronpa - Freeform, duh. - Freeform, papyton, togami x naegi, trigger warning, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We will literally write anything you suggest.(oneshots)





	

Work In Progress...Blah, Blah, Blah.

Authors note: This chapter was written by,yours truly, D3vitron's sister. That's all.

 

It all started with Komahina. Yes I am looking at you my Yaoi lovers.

It all started when Hajime Hinata, you know protagonist version 2.0, woke up with his favorite maiden, of course the beloved bagel-loving Komaeda, and Orange Juice in hand. Of course Hajime had to make the breakfast because Komaeda's "Luck" would probably burn down the entire kitchen. 

As Hajime made the mainly normal meal of Orange Juice and Bagel Komaeda watched from a distance. _Wow, I can't believe Hinata-kun would let such a lowly scum like me hang out with him especially in my favorite maid outfit! What a nice guy! : )_

Unfortunately, Komaeda's Luck seemed to have run out right about now when he shifted slightly in the chair that he was tied to. Hey, even Komaeda, as kinky as the guy is, gets a little uncomfortable after sitting in ropes for days on end. This slight bought of sound however was just enough to start off a chain reaction though. This caused Hajime not only to drop the Bagel that Komaeda had waited so desperately for but it had also caused the Orange Juice to spill over. 

Hajime tried desperately in an attempt to Matrix the hell out of preventing the Orange Juice to all fall to the ground but to no avail. Unable to catch the next phase of the Luck Hajime had failed to notice that the Bagel had hit the floor at an enormous speed rolling across the floor and knocking over a bottle of highly flammable TeruTeru fried chicken. The Bagel was too fast, so fast that it did, in fact, strike the chicken aflame. 

_In the distance a TeruTeru can be heard crying, crying the tears of a chicken nuggerless child. ___

The kitchen then proceeded to light up just like the False Hope that Komaeda had once believed in and managed to engulf the entire house after just moments of Kazuichi being forcefully ejected through a tight space by the explosion. Hajime thankfully made it out just in time to see rubble fall right on top of Hiyoko Saionji. "Oh no?" Really, it wasn't such a bad thing. Hajime gave a sigh of relief.

Then as if the fire wasn't there in the first place the calamity inverted itself and formed into some kind of inner dimensional portal to another world. As the Daily Calendar had informed Hajime that day he had in fact got to see a void substance today. _Huh, I thought it would be from the lack of Junko's soul but I guess this could suffice. ___Thought the slightly intrigued Hajime.

Hajime then became slightly worried as he realized that Komaeda was no where to be seen. _Wait, but is that necessarily a bad thing?_ Hajime thought. _I do have the sexy waifu that is Chiaki...Right_?. 

"Uh, Hajime you do realize that I'm just apart of the simulation, right?"Chiaki's voice ringed in Hajime's mind. 

"Darn". Hajime said as he became a sad puddle on the ground.


End file.
